Pokepocolypse
by WhyDoIPoopInMahPants
Summary: Jame's world turns into a nightmare as the Pokémon turn against their trainers. He seeks the safe zone through unknown land and faces dangerous and hungry Pokémon everywhere he goes. And if he survives, how long will the safe zone last? Rated M for: Slight violence and language
1. Chapter 1

_Fire.  
_

_The smell woke him from his dreamless sleep and he rushed to the window. His neighbours were running rampant in the street, their clothes covered in red, hot flame. A shadow passed by in the sky and he quickly rushed to his bedside table where an open pok_é_ball lay. "Charizard?" The boy ran back to the window and poked his head outside, his mother was on the ground. He called to her. She didn't respond_

_The roof above him collapsed and sealed off the exit. He stumbled back in confusion and hit his head on the wall, tumbling down into unconsciousness. When he awoke he was in his father's arms. He could feel the blood trickling down his forehead as he look up. His father's face was determined and burnt on one side. The screams of the helpless were all around him, the roar of an angry pokemon rose up from in front._

_He turned and looked._

_His Charizard's eyes locked onto his._

_It came for him.  
_

The young boy woke up. His pile of blankets had be shifted away from his with his tossing. He sighed, picked up his blankets and shoved them into his ripped bag. His name was James. James was now seventeen years old and an orphan. He parents were eaten by a Feraligatr two days after the Charizard attack in a nearby town. It had been three weeks since the uprising of the Pokémon and many former trainers were killed and eaten by their own pokemon, James only survived by keep all of his Pokémon on the computer in case someone stole them. 

He stood up and stretched, he had a long way to go if he wanted to get to the safe zone, if it still existed. Breakfast was usually easy since there were almost always pokemon eggs everywhere that he could take. Each egg tasted different, which is fortunate for him since it was all he could find.

James's father was a Pokémon scientist's assistant and his mother worked at the Pokémart, they were some of the first to go. No one knows why the uprising started, well, he didn't. He sighted a nest and began climbing the tree.

He was the only survivor from his town, he had been fishing a day's trip away for foreign Pokémon to show off. When he failed he came back and everything was destroyed, every building had been torn apart and there was blood everywhere. He hadn't checked for survivors and he's regretted it since, but he can't go back, he didn't even know where he was. 

He reached into the nest and found a single egg. He smiled to himself as he took it in his dirty hand maybe today would be lucky for him. Of course, having thought this, something unbelievably unlucky happened.

A hot paw grabbed onto his leg and pulled him down from the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes and the shock from the fall made him dizzy. He opened his eyes slowly and in front of his stood an angry Quilava, its mouth snarling and drool sliding down its chin. 

"Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

The girl jumped from the dead Pokémon's body and landed in front of him. "What's in the bag?"

"W-what."  
"Tell me what's in the bag!"  
"A blanket and a pan."  
"What about the thing around your neck?" She loomed over him, her nostrils were flared. He could see up her nose.  
She needed to learn how to blow it better.  
Her nose.  
Blow her nose.  
"Hey, Earth to coward, what's around your neck?"  
"Huh? Oh. Oh! Headphones."  
"You're listening to music? So you have batteries. Give them to me."  
"What? No. I have no batteries."  
The girl raised an eyebrow to him, "Then why do you have them?"  
"It stops the screaming."  
"And the sound of people and Pokémon who want to kill you."  
"At least I won't hear them when they kill me."  
"You're an idiot."  
He shrugged and stood up and was suddenly pushed against the tree. The girl flipped him over and tore the bag from his shoulders.  
"Allison, we could use him for barricading."  
The girl, the boy assumed she was Allison, looked him over. "He's a little skinny, probably couldn't lift a spoon without help."  
The voice from the forest walked forward and chuckled, "Doesn't matter, he'll gain muscle."

Allison shrugged, "What's your name?"  
"James." 

"Where are we, we've been walking for hours!"  
"Will you shut up! We've been walking for a single hour, James."  
"Allison! My legs are dead. Allison! Allison! Allison help! Give me a piggyback."  
The stranger beside Allison laughed, "Looks like he wants to ride you for a while, Alli-"

A sickening crunch interrupted him and the man held his nose, "I think you broke it!"  
"Maybe next time you won't make Jokes, Allan."  
"Allison! My nose, it's bleeding. Allison! I'm going to die!" He replied, mimicking the young man who had taken a large step back from Allison so he wouldn't be heard giggling to himself.  
Allison groaned, "Get up. Now. We need to get back to base before dark."  
He sighed and got up, letting his chin turn crimson.  
The rest of the walk was silent except for the odd dirty remark to Allison followed by a kick in the crotch. 

It soon got dark, the moon was high and a dark yellow colour that gave the forest around them an eerie feeling. "Are we nearly there?"  
"No, we're going to have to set up camp." Alan answered James, "Allison, what do you think?"  
Silence.  
"Allison?"  
James looked to the teenage girl. She pointed to a small Pokémon in the distance caught in a bear trap, "Dinner."  
"Wait, it looks like a baby!"  
"James, it's a Pokémon, it'll kill us if we don't kill it, and besides, we might get a snack."  
James shook his head and jogged lightly to the wailing creature.  
"James! Get back here." 

The small creature was puppy like, the ground scorched near it, the metal the bound the trap to a tree was melted from attacks.  
"A Growlithe." He murmured.  
The baby Pokémon growled at him and tried to bite him.  
He ignored the attacks and went to his leg. The Growlithe reached down and bit his leg.  
"James!"  
He screamed in pain and held his leg where the blood started gushing out.  
"Stupid Pokémon, I'm helping you!" He cringed.  
He pulled the trap of his leg and the Growlithe turned back to James.

Alan yelled down for him to be careful and James shot him a "Well, duh" look.  
He reached out to the puppy and it snapped at his hand.  
"No. Bad Growlithe."  
He pet the Pokémon's head and it pushed his head into his hand getting a chuckle out of the two on the hill. "Maybe its Team Rocket messing everything up?"  
"Are you kidding, Allen? Team Rocket was a myth." 

The Growlithe limped after James as they met up with the group, "I guess we'll starve for tonight, this Pokémon's mine."  
"James, we can't let any Pokémon live, it'll kill us in our sleep." Allison told him sternly as Alan tore up James's blanket and used it as a bandage.  
James picked up the Growlithe in his arms, careful not to touch his leg, "He's mine. I'll call him James Junior."  
"How fucking creative." Allison grumbled.  
"It's okay, he'll probably run away anyway, but right now we need to camp somewhere, there was a clearing half an hour back, we could walk there."  
"It's the best place, come on guys. Let's go."  
"But Allison! My leg! My leg is dead! Allison." James said, James Junior howling in harmony.  
"I wish the puppy did kill him." 


End file.
